Volviendo a donde perteneces
by PrincesLynx
Summary: La tomaron cuando más vulnerable era pero ahora ha vuelto a su verdadera familia y tiempo. Dispuesta a cambiar las cosas y a vivir la vida que la arrebataron, Hermione debe aprender a ser una sangre pura y a todo lo que eso implica. ¿Podrá su corazón olvidar y volverse a enamorar?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowlng y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, yo solo cojo mi imaginación y los personajes y los hago míos en forma de esta historia. Esta historia es totalmente Occ y no Canon.**

**Capítulo 1**

—_Hermione._ _—dijo Ginny susurrando._ _—Neville te está mirando de nuevo._

_Hermione levantó la vista y atrapó a Neville mirándola de nuevo. Se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada pero al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada fija de Remus. Esto había pasado desde que le habían permitido estar en las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. Al principio se había sentido inquieta, después halagada y más tarde nerviosa. Pudo ver, después de varias reuniones de la Orden que Neville lo miraba con confusión mezclada con una especie de desesperanza y tristeza; todo lo contrario que Remus Lupin, en ellos había lujuria contenida y rabia._

—_Hermione, vámonos._ _—dijo Harry llamándola desde la puerta. Ella se volvió hacia él y se dio cuenta de que éste miraba ceñudamente a Remus y a Tonks, quien miraba a Hermione con odio._

—_Vamos._ _—respondió ella, poniéndose de pie con la gracia obtenida de sus antiguas clases de ballet. Pudo sentir la mirada fija de Remus clavada en su espalda y cuando llegó a donde estaba Harry, pudo comprobar como el hombre lobo fruncía la mirada al ver sus manos entrelazadas._

— _¿Qué pasa?_ _—preguntó Harry mientras se dirigían a la cocina._

—_No tengo ni idea. Neville y Lupin actúan raros conmigo últimamente._

—_Si bueno, será mejor que no vea más esas miradas._ _—dijo Harry abrazándola._

—_Oh, Harry, ya has sacado tu lado sobreprotector._ _—dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

Hermione se despertó cubierta de sudor. Ella había estado teniendo ese sueño desde la Batalla de Hogwarts de hace cuatro días. Había permanecido esos cuatro días entre el sueño y la vigilia porque su mente aun no procesaba que Harry hubiera muerto. Había muerto por Voldemort. Los dos habían muerto a la vez, dejando ganadores a los magos y brujas de la luz y derrotados a los oscuros. La guerra había terminado, pero ¿a qué precio? Ella había perdido a sus amigos más cercanos como Luna y Harry, Neville estaba inconsciente después de haber matado a los Carrow y tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Ella se incorporó de la cama y fue a ver a los heridos.

En una de las camas se encontraba Neville con su abuela, la cual le pasaba un paño de agua fría por la frente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Hermione con pesar.

—Mal, no creo que sobreviva, ha pasado por mucho y su mente y su corazón no quieren vivir más. La muerte de Luna ha sido demasiado para él. —dijo la abuela de Neville mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

—Lo siento. —dijo Hermione mientras veía el cuerpo de Neville tranquilo y sosegado.

—Estoy sola, me he quedado sola. —dijo la abuela de Neville mientras ponía las manos en su cara.

—Estamos solas. —dijo Hermione mientras alzaba la vista al cielo y como un mantra cogió el collar que llevaba siempre en el cuello con forma de mariposa.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó la abuela de Neville con sorpresa, furia y ansiedad en su voz.

—Lo tengo desde que nací. Verá soy adoptada y los Granger's me adoptaron cuando tenía dos años, no sé quiénes son mis padres biológicos, pero sé que eran mágicos. Esto es él lo único que tengo de ellos. Pone mi nombre por detrás. —dijo Hermione mientras lo tocaba con cariño.

Siempre había sabido que había sido adoptada y nunca le importo, sus padres habían sido muy buenos con ella, la habían querido con locura.

—No puede ser, después de tanto tiempo, no puede ser. —decía la abuela de Neville sin apartar la mirada del medallón.

—Señora, ¿está usted bien? ¿Necesita algo? —dijo Hermione muy preocupaba al verla pálida y balbuceando cosas que no tenían sentido.

—Todo estos años buscándote y no te encontrábamos. Mi marido murió por la culpa y la tristeza y Frank nunca fue el mismo. Sabíamos que estabas viva porque él te sentía, pero nunca fue igual. Nada fue igual. — dijo Augusta Longbottom cogiendo las manos de Hermione y llorando sin parar.

Hermione no entendía nada, creía que la mujer estaba sufriendo un colapso nervioso y solo atinó a consolarla sin parar mientras está lloraba sobre sus hombros.

—Mi niña, mi Hermione. —dijo la ansiaba besando sus mejillas. —Estabas aquí todo este tiempo.

Augusta Longbottom se secó las lágrimas y sacó de su cuello un collar idéntico al de Hermione.

— ¿Cómo? No entiendo. —dijo Hermione tocando el collar con fuerza.

—A todas las mujeres pertenecientes a la familia Longbottom se les da este collar, el cual no se puede quitar y nos identifica como mujeres queridas por la familia. En mi caso, me lo regaló Luke, mi marido, cuando nos prometimos y tu Hermione, te lo pusimos cuando naciste. —dijo la mujer mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Pertenezco a su familia? —preguntó Hermione mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. — ¿Soy la hermana de Neville?

—No mi niña, eres mi hija, la hermana gemela de mi Frank. —dijo la bruja esperando el estallido de la joven.

—No puede ser, yo solo tengo dieciocho años y los padres de Neville tenían la misma edad que los padres de Harry e incluso de Sirius. —dijo la bruja sin comprender.

—Te secuestraron Hermione, mi cuñada te secuestró, aunque su objetivo era Frank, ya que era el primogénito de la familia. No sé cómo lo hizo pero te secuestró cuando todos dormíamos, te tomó de la cuna creyendo que eras Frank y con un extraño hechizo te mandó aquí. Ella era una bruja vengativa y oscura y no soportaba que Luke fuera el jefe de la familia siendo ella la mayor. Te tomó de nuestras vidas y luego dejó una nota diciendo que nunca te encontraríamos. No sabes cuánto te buscamos, pero nunca te hallamos y ahora sé por qué. Estabas aquí. —dijo la bruja con una sonrisa triste recordando esos días.

Hermione empezó a llorar, había sido secuestrada por una familia que la quería solo por la maldad de una mujer y ahora estaba todo perdido.

—No llores querida. Todo va a estar bien. —dijo la anciana mientras la besaba en la frente.

— ¿Cómo puede estar bien? —preguntó ella mientras se dejaba abrazar y besar mientras hipaba por los sollozos.

—Por qué vamos arreglarlo. —dijo la bruja con decisión y firmeza.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? —preguntó Hermione secamente mientras Augusta sonreía.

—Ahora que sé que estas aquí, se perfectamente el hechizo que usó esa _mujer _ya que está dentro de la biblioteca personal de nuestra familia. Te voy a enviar de vuelta. A donde perteneces

— ¿Cómo lo va a hacer señora? —preguntó Hermione con los tan ojos esperanzadores que no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa triste de la bruja,

—Vas a ir a tu tiempo, adonde perteneces querida, con nuestra familia. Esa _mujer_ nunca debería haber hecho lo que hizo, con su envidia fracturó una familia y nos hizo volubles.

Hermione asentía con la cabeza aunque apenas podía procesar lo que escuchaba. Ella pertenecía a una familia de magos, era una sangre pura y no era de ese tiempo. Pertenecía al pasado. Ahora todo le cuadraba, el por qué Neville la miraba tanto, seguramente ella se la hacía familiar, pero no la podía ubicar ya que ella tendría que tener por lo menos treinta años. Era un poco raro el pensar que Neville era su sobrino.

Ella comenzó a temblar por el miedo y la excitación mientras Augusta se levantaba del asiento, le daba un beso en la frente a su nieto, cerraba las cortinas y sacaba su varita.

—No es tiempo para tener miedo, querida. Escúchame bien, sé que este hechizo te llevará a la mansión, solo debes enseñar el collar, pero seguro que no será necesario ya que las salas te dejaran pasar sin problemas y eso denotará que tienes nuestra sangre. Además, eres igual a Luke, tienes sus mismos ojos color chocolate, los mismos rizos desordenados y la sonrisa de mi Frank. —dijo la bruja con nostalgia.

— ¿Cómo va a funcionar esto? —preguntó Hermione con voz ronca.

—No te preocupes, se lo que hago querida, te mandaré directamente al verano en el que Frank entró a sexto año, a 1976 y por tu edad no te preocupes ya que volverás a la edad de dieciséis años. Este hechizo es oscuro por eso nunca creíamos que fuera capaz de echarlo, pero su corazón era frío como la piedra. —musitó Augusta sombríamente.

— ¿Qué debo decir una vez que este allí? —preguntó Hermione mientras miraba a la bruja mayor mover su varita.

—Esta realidad ya no existirá porque fuiste arrancada de nosotros, di que estabas en un país extranjero muggle y que llegaste allí por magia. Te creeremos sin dudarlo. Te queríamos tanto. —dijo la anciana bruja mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos. — Hermione, querida, tu presencia es muy probable que cambie muchas cosas. Una de esas cosas puede ser que alguna gente se enamore de otro o se case con otros. De todos modos, quiero que me escuches muy cuidadosamente. Usted no está cambiando la línea de tiempo. Fue mi cuñada, Elsa Carrow. ¿Quién sabe cómo diferente habrían sido las cosas si te hubieran permitido vivir tu vida como correspondía? Por desgracia, nunca lo sabremos. ¿Me entiende, señorita?

La voz de Augusta se había convertido en maliciosa y el brillo en sus ojos hizo a Hermione ponerle los pelos de punta.

—Sí, señora —le susurró, ella se mordió el labio inferior. — ¿Pero qué pasa…?

— ¡No! —dijo la bruja sin dejar de mover la varita. —Ninguna de las cosas que sucedieron pretendieron ser.

Hermione se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

—Tienes razón. —dijo Hermione, finalmente, con los ojos abiertos y decididos.

—Hermione, no dudes en llamarme mamá. —dijo por última vez la señora Longbottom antes de dar una sacudida a su varita.

Hermione se sentía como si estuviera en una gran ola, no podía respirar bien y solo tenía ganas de que acabara todo. De pronto todo cuanto empezó terminó y aterrizó fuertemente de espaldas en el frío suelo. Pasos se escucharon a través de la puerta mientras Hermione abría los ojos y se acostumbraba a la nueva luz.

Se incorporó suavemente y vio a mucha gente alrededor de ella, con rápidos reflejos sacó la varita mientras esas personas hacían lo mismo. Hermione intentaba tranquilizar su pulso y miraba a cada uno de ellos hasta que se fijó en un muchacho joven. Tenía el pelo castaño, del mismo color que ella, solo que el suyo era liso y el de ella muy rizado, sus ojos eran del color del chocolate como el suyo y tenían la misma sonrisa. Hermione vaciló.

— ¿Frank? —preguntó Hermione mientras con nerviosismo cogía su medallón para gran consternación de los asistentes.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó una de las mujeres que había allí, sus rasgos se la hacían familiares.

— ¿Madre? —preguntó una vez más Hermione.

—La Amita Hermione ha vuelto. —dijo una voz chillona perteneciente a un elfo domestico el cual abrazó las piernas de la chica. —La Amita ha vuelto a casa.

Los presentes en la sala bajaron las varitas y la mujer que estaba más cerca se acercó a Hermione, la miró con ojo crítico y luego miró el collar. La mujer empezó a sollozar con fuerza abrazando a Hermione.

—Has vuelto. Mi niña ha vuelto. Luke nuestra niña está aquí. —dijo una jovencísima Augusta llorando mientras besaba y abrazaba sin parar a la chica.

Hermione empezó también a llorar, mientras los familiares se acercaron poco a poco, cada uno echando sendos hechizos en ella para comprobar que era cierto: Su niña estaba de vuelta en su hogar.

Lucas Algie Longbottom era un hombre que se había culpado a si mismo desde que su hermana se llevara a su pequeña hija, así que cuando se acercó y vio ese pelo rebelde igual a que él tenía cuando era joven la cogió por la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente. El peso de sus hombros se desvaneció lentamente.

—Hermione, ¿de verdad eres tú? —preguntó Frank ya que no se podía creer que su hermana gemela, a la que habían secuestrado mientras ella dormía en la cuna perteneciente a él estaba de vuelta.

El chico se acercó lentamente y con cuidado cogió la mano de Hermione. Al juntar las dos manos un gran estallido de magia surgió de los dos, conociéndose, ya que la magia de los gemelos había estado ausente durante todo esos años y por fin volvían a estar juntos para complementarse. Si alguno de los presentes tenía todavía alguna duda con ese estallido de magia se disipó. Una gran corriente mágica surgió de los dos chicos, llenando las salas mágicas de la mansión haciéndola impenetrables. La magia acumulada de tantos años produjo una explosión de poder que levantó los cimientos del Londres mágico.

Los dos hermanos mientras tanto se abrazaban con ternura mientras el padre y la madre sonreían sin parar ya que al fin estaban todos juntos. La familia Longbottom al completo.

**-0-**

A unos kilómetros de la Mansión de los Longbottom, concretamente en el Valle de Godric, tres magos estaban volando en sus escobas cuando dos lechuzas se pararon en frente de dos de ellos.

El mago de pelo negro y ojos grises reconoció a la lechuza de su familia y con una mueca abrió la carta con cautela. A medida que iba leyéndola sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

— ¿Algún problema Canuto? —preguntó James Potter.

—Es de mi padre, dice que tenemos una reunión familiar mañana a las 15:00 h y que no puedo faltar ya que las cosas en casa van a cambiar. Hace por lo menos tres años que no veo a mi padre. Quizás quiera hacer oficial mi expulsamiento de la familia. Es raro. —dijo Sirius Black ya que hacía apenas dos semanas que su madre lo había expulsado de la familia pero tenía que ser aprobado por su padre ya que él era el jefe de la familia.

— ¿Qué dice la tuya Lunático? —preguntó James con curiosidad.

—Es de mi abuelo Robert Lupin, dice que acaba de enterarse de la muerte de mis padres y quiere hacerme su heredero, que mañana nos juntemos en Las Tres Escobas para comer y discutir los asuntos financieros. —dijo Remus Lupin muy sorprendido ya que por lo que él tenía entendido su abuelo repudió a su padre por haberse casado por amor y no por conveniencia.

La historia puede cambiar a veces y el destino es caprichoso. Estos tres magos no sabían que su vida iba a cambiar gracias al estallido de magia que los gemelos Longbottom habían producido.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, reviews, favoritos y además. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto).**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, yo solo cojo mi imaginación y los personajes y los hago míos en forma de esta historia. Esta historia es totalmente Occ y no Canon.**

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione se despertó por el suave murmullo que había a su lado, no parecían pájaros, más bien una respiración fuerte, al abrir lentamente sus ojos se encontró de cara con Frank, éste la tenía fuertemente abrazada y el ruidito que escuchaba eran sus pequeños ronquidos suaves cerca de su oreja. Hermione se acurrucó más cerca de él, la magia de ambos se necesitaba y sentía como una gran fuente de calor la arropaba. Podía sentir su magia como crecía, como saludaba a la de Frank, como se complementaban, incluso podía sentir la magia de la mansión.

Hermione se incorporó lentamente sin querer despertar a Frank, pero éste lo hizo igualmente, primero con somnolencia y luego al verla, le sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente, el chico todavía no se creía que su hermana estaba de vuelta, pero estaba.

—Buenos días hermanita, ¿has dormido bien? ¿Te he molestado? —preguntó con ansiedad Frank.

—He dormido genial Frank, no te preocupes de verdad, estoy bien. —dijo la chica para tranquilizarlo.

Frank asintió mientras se levantaba y se desperezaba, Hermione también se levantó y mientras estiraba los músculos, llamaron a la habitación y tanto Augusta como Luke entraron rápidamente ya que temieron que la noche anterior había sido un sueño, pero al encontrar a Hermione en la habitación suspiraron con alivio y se acercaron a su pequeña.

— ¿Has dormido bien, pequeña? —dijo Luke mientras con su varita verificaba que su niña estuviera bien.

—Sí, señor, la verdad es que nunca había dormido tan bien. —dijo Hermione sonriendo mirando a Frank pasando desapercibido la mueca de tristeza de Luke al ver que su pequeña lo llamaba señor.

—El desayuno está listo chicos, vamos juntos al comedor, debemos hablar de varias cosas queridos. —dijo Augusta acariciando la mano de su marido al saber el motivo de su tristeza.

Hermione y Frank se levantaron de la cama, los dos con dos pijamas iguales ya que Hermione no tenía ropa y llevaba la de Frank, pero a él no le importaba, había pasado mucho tiempo sin su hermana y quería estar con ella todo el tiempo.

El comedor de la familia Longbottom era grande y majestuoso y en la mesa ya estaban sentados sus familiares, los cuales también vivían en la mansión ya que los Longbottom eran muy familiares y la mansión era enorme. Pudo reconocer al tío abuelo Algie y a la tía abuela Enid, delos cuales no tenían hijos y querían muchísimo a Frank y por ende ahora a Hermione.

El desayuno fue silencioso, Hermione se sentía muy incómoda porque todos la estaban mirando de reojo y no sabía que decir ni que hablar.

—Puedo pasar mis días en otro lado. —dijo Hermione suspirando.

— ¿Por qué dices eso querida? —preguntó Luke con miedo en su voz.

—Para vosotros soy una desconocida y siento que estoy molestando en la armonía familiar, puedo irme. Encontraré un trabajo en el callejón Diagón o en Hodsmeade, tengo dieciséis años, así que no habrá problemas. —dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos sin derramar.

Tenía tantas ganas de estar con ellos, había soñado tantas veces de estar su familia mágica pero sabía que ella estaba molestando, era una intrusa en un su propia familia.

—Ninguna hija mía va a trabajar mientras me quede un aliento de vida. —dijo Luke golpeando con un puño la mesa haciendo que todos los platos y vasos temblases.

—Además, cariño, no tienes todavía dieciséis años, tienes quince, los cumples el quince de agosto y estamos a diez. —dijo Augusta intentando que su voz no temblase.

—Lo siento, parece que lo hago todo mal. —dijo Hermione mientras quitaba una lágrima que había caído rebelde por su cara.

—Entendemos que no es situación fácil, querida, pero te amamos, solo tenemos que acoplarnos de nuevo. No queremos que te vayas, eres una hija y te queremos. Si te miramos tanto es porque me parece que estoy en un sueño y creo que en cualquier momento voy a despertar. —dijo Luke con un suspiro.

Hermione se levantó y abrazó a Luke con fuerza mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Los demás se levantaron y se unieron a su abrazo.

Después de ese momento tan emotivo y ya el desayuno olvidado, se fueron juntos al salón. Hermione seguía abrazada a Luke y ésta no la soltaba.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar señorita rebelde. —dijo Luke mientras besaba a Hermione en la mejilla.

—Vamos a tener que avisar al _Profeta_ ya hemos escrito la carta y solo falta enviara para que todo el mundo mágico sepa que estas con nosotros. Además tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta e invitar a todos nuestros amigos y aliados. —dijo el tío abuelo Algie.

— ¿Una fiesta? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Cuando te secuestraron muchos magos y brujas nos ayudaron a buscarte, magos de grandes familias como los Black, los Malfoy, los Potter, los Bones, los Prewett entre otros. Todos saben lo doloroso que es la pérdida de una hija y más cuando te sacaron de nuestra vida tan pequeña. Es algo que ningún mago o bruja tolera. Muchos de ellos estuvieron allí y ahora debemos compartir nuestra alegría con ellos. —dijo Augusta mientras Hermione asentía y cogía sus manos con cariño.

—No sé mucho sobre fiestas de magos, me crie en una familia de muggles, solo supe de magia cuando mi carta para el colegio llegó. No sé cómo actuar y no quiero avergonzaros. —dijo Hermione mirando para el suelo llena de vergüenza.

—Oh cariño, para eso estamos nosotros, tu familia para ayudarte. No te preocupes. —dijo su tía abuela mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Hermione asintió y se dejó acariciar por su nueva familia, quería sentirse amada y querida por todos aquellos. Se sentía en casa, su magia estaba tranquila, pacífica sintiéndose libre.

**-0-**

Sirius Black no era un muchacho feliz y mucho menos en estos momentos, el volver a pisar su antiguo hogar cuando solo hacía escaso un mes que su madre lo había borrado del Tapiz y de su vida lo hacía sentir espantoso, pero no podía negar la orden explicita de su padre. Todavía era un Black de sangre y sabía que su padre tenía que hacer oficial su expulsión. Tenía que ser valiente, enfrentarse a esos ojos llenos de ira y a la mirada de repulsión de sus familiares.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras el hogar de la Noble Casa de los Black se abría ante él. La magia de la casa todavía lo reconocía como tal.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, traidor a la sangre? —dijo Walburga cuando vio aparecer a Sirius por la puerta del comedor.

—Padre me ha enviado una carta diciendo que venga. Tampoco yo quiero verte madre. —dijo Sirius sentándose en su sitio de la mesa, al lado derecho del asiento de su padre.

Toda la prole de los Black estaba allí: su tía abuela Cassiopeia Black, su tío abuelo Marius Black, su tío favorito Alphard Black el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, su tía Druella con sus tres hijas y su hermano Regulus. Solo faltaban su padre y su tío Cygnus.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, su padre, Orion Black entró en el comedor con solemnidad junto a su tío, los dos se sentaron en su sitio correspondiente en la mesa.

—Veo que han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui hace cinco años para hacer negocios en las Américas y la verdad es que estoy disgustado con la mayoría de los acontecimientos. Walburga, me puedes explicar el porqué de la expulsión de Sirius Orion de nuestra familia. —dijo el patriarca.

—Querido, Sirius nos ha avergonzado continuamente, primero siendo un Gryffindor y luego juntándose con traidores a la sangre y con gente muggle. —dijo Walburga con asco.

—Según tengo entendido el mejor amigo de nuestro hijo es James Potter, hijo de Charles Potter y de nuestra tía Dorea Black. Los Potter una de las familias más ricas del Londres mágico, la mayoría de los negocios son suyos. Luego tenemos a la familia de Remus Lupin, sangre limpia, el hijo fue desheredado por casarse con una bruja de bajo nivel, así que el nieto lo va a heredar todo que incluye la mitad de los alquiles de los locales de Hosdmeade y por último tenemos a Frank Longbottom, el heredero de su Noble Casa, heredero de todas las tiendas de ingredientes pociones del país y la otra mitad del callejón Diagón. Así que dime, esposa, ¿Cuál es tu problema? —exclamó Orion dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

Todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas y entumecidas y sobre todo Sirius ya que su padre conocía a todos sus amigos.

—Si nuestro hijo es un Gryffindor, uno que está en contacto con los mayores herederos de nuestros mundo, el día de mañana cuando él herede nuestras empresas no tendrá problemas de capital ya que tendrá a esa gente para apoyarlo y no tendrá que irse a las Américas a rogar a un montón de extranjeros capital porque su idiota esposa y su cuñada se gastaron el dinero tontamente haciendo inversiones sin tener ni puta idea. —dijo Orion mientras su magia hacia vibrar las paredes. —Soy el patriarca de esta familia y muchas cosas van a cambiar. Nuestro hijo Sirius no será echado de nuestra familia, es mi heredero y junto con Regules estarán a mi lado aprendiendo a llevar nuestras empresas.

—Pero Orion…—dijo Walburga en un intento de controlar a su marido.

—Cállate, Walburga, tu inconsciencia por poco lleva a esta familia a la ruina, mientras yo estaba intentando convencer a nuestros socios americanos para una inyección de capital tú te gastabas el dinero a raudales, un dinero que a Cygnus y a mí nos costó mucho conseguir. Por eso a partir de ahora no podrás coger dinero de Gringotts, el dinero te lo daré yo y solo cuando me digas para qué y querré las facturas. Se acabó el manejar esta familia a tu antojo. Tú solo eres mi esposa y la familia Black es patriarcal que no se te olvide. Estas son mis órdenes y así serán cumplidas. —dijo Orion y la casa Black se estremeció por la magia.

Walburga estaba lívida, Orion le acaba de quitar todo el poder para mandar en la familia. Ya no tenía nada. No podía hacer nada por mucho que se enfadara, conocía el temperamento de Orion y se decía algo la podría echar a ella de la familia y eso no lo podía consentir.

—Ha llegado a mis oídos cierta información querida Druella, como que has impedido a nuestra hija Andrómeda ser Premio Anual porque según tú eso le hará menos deseable a ojo del candidato que tú has dispuesto para ella. —dijo Cygnus con ira.

—Querido, tú sabes que yo solo quiero el mejor partido para nuestras niñas y Andrómeda tiene la suerte de ser cortejada por Herbert Goyle. —dijo Druella en un tono dulce para apaciguar a su marido.

Andrómeda suspiró del asco, tenía pensando huir en cuanto acabara su séptimo año, se negaba a casarse con ese ser tan repugnante que la miraba con lascivia.

—Andrómeda no será cortejada por Goyle—dijo Orion mientras Andrómeda lo miraba con ojos llenos de asombro.

—Así es, Orion y yo hemos tenido la noticia de que los gemelos Prewett quieren cortejarla. —dijo Cygnus.

Andrómeda no sabía que pensar, los gemelos eran por lo menos cinco años mayores que ella, los había visto en el colegio y los recordaba muy guapos e inteligentes, sabía que eran aurores y muy respetados en el mundo mágico. En sus años de colegio, cuando era pequeña, recordaba como la miraban en el Gran Comedor y muchas veces habían espantado a Peeves cuando se había metido con ella.

— ¿Cómo? Querido…

—No digas ninguna tontería Druella, las triadas mágicas son algo estupendo para una familia de magos. —dijo la tía abuela Casiopea.

—Así mismo, son una familia de sangre pura con grandes ingresos y las conexiones con esa familia es una gran fuente de capital para nuestros negocios, quieren cortejar a Andrómeda, mañana querida hija, hemos quedado con ellos para que los conozcas. —dijo Cygnus con voz suave dirigiéndose a su hija mediana.

Andrómeda lo miro con una sonrisa, siempre les había llamado la atención los gemelos y saber que la querían conocer y ser su futura esposa le haca replantearse todo su futuro.

—Igualmente la familia Malfoy ha hablado con nosotros sobre Narcissa y no podemos ningún impedimento, por ahora. —dijo Orion mirando a su sobrina pequeña.

—Hemos oído que hay cierto mago que se autoproclama como el heredero de Slytherin, no quiero que ninguno de esta familia se una a su grupo, ¿entendido? —dijo Orion con furia.

—Pero tío, es un gran mago, quiere librarnos de los sangres sucias y de los muggles. —dijo Bellatrix.

—Nosotros somos de la realeza, somos los Black, él no puede ser heredero de Salazar Slytherin porque sus últimos descendientes son los Gaunt, los cuales están muertos, y se rumoreaba que la chica Gaunt se quedó preñada de un muggle así que dudo de su pureza. Nosotros no nos inclinamos a nadie. Como alguno ose rebajarse a ser el sirviente de ese mago, lo expulsaré de la familia. Así que Bellatrix más vale que no tengas su marca y si Rodolphus la tiene disolveré el compromiso. —dijo Orion con serenidad.

—Mis tres niñas estáis siendo cortejadas y comprometidas, tenéis que dar ejemplo de cómo somos los Black, una casa Noble y respetada. No servimos a nadie, son ellos los que tienen que servirnos a nosotros. Ningún Black se arrodillará ante un mestizo. —dijo Cygnus secundando a su primo.

Todos en la familia Black asintieron. Sirius estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su padre, seguía en su línea de sangre pura pero ahora sus palabras tenían una razón, había inteligencia. Su padre hablaba desde la experiencia.

—Sirius Orion, Regulus, mañana hablaremos sobre las empresas de la familia y como debéis trabajar en ellas. Os enseñaré el negocio familiar. Somos una familia unida y debemos dar ejemplo. —dijo Orion con una sonrisa. —Kreacher prepara el almuerzo familiar.

El elfo domestico obedeció la orden del patriarca y el almuerzo se puso enseguida en la mesa, mientras una lechuza llegaba con el periódico _El Profeta._

—No puedo creerlo. Es un milagro. —dijo Orion mientras le pasaba el periódico a Cygnus.

— ¿Qué ha pasado padre? —preguntó Regulus.

Orion no dijo nada, simplemente agrandó el periódico para que todos pudieran ver lo que ponía.

_La heredera de los Longbottom ha aparecido._

_Si señores, la heredera de la Noble Casa de los Longbottom apareció en su casa de la nada, nadie se explica este fenómeno que roza el milagro dentro de la magia. Como todos saben la heredera desapareció misteriosamente, aunque algunas lenguas dicen que fue secuestrada, hace quince años. Muchos de nosotros y de las grandes Casas ayudaron a los Longbotton pero nada surgió efecto. Todos creíamos que la chica había muerto pero ayer el milagro se hizo._

"—_Estamos muy contentos con el feliz acontecimiento, nuestra Hermione apareció de la nada en nuestro salón mientras tomábamos el té. Por lo que sabemos fue criada por unos muggles, pero tuvo una educación mágica excepcional, ya que maneja la varita con precisión y sabe hechizos que no debería saber por su edad. Hermione está bien, un poco abrumada por los acontecimientos por lo que imploramos tiempo para que ella se acostumbre a nosotros."_

_Estamos muy contentos por la feliz noticia de los Longbottom, en sus palabras nos han dicho que presentarán a su heredera el próximo quince de Agosto, como consecuencia de su cumpleaños en donde serán invitados la mayoría de los magos y brujas de Londres. Así que ya saben, pronto tendrán sus invitaciones listas._

_Os ha hablado Alica López con la crónica social del Profeta._

—No puedo creerlo, la chica ha aparecido. —dijo Druella con asombro.

Todos recordaban ese tiempo, las sangres puras tenían muy pocos hijos y que secuestraran a uno de ellos era muy doloroso.

—Supongo que pronto recibiremos nuestra invitación para la fiesta. —dijo Orion mientras comía de nuevo y hacia planes en su cabeza.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, con un poco de suerte su hijo Sirius podía encandilar a la heredera de los Longbottom y así su casa sería muy poderosa.

**-0-**

Remus Lupin no era un mago asustadizo, pero ahora lo estaba. Nunca había visto a su abuelo, sabía que había desheredado a su padre cuando éste se casó con una bruja de bajo status. Nunca se habría imaginado que su abuelo querría conocerlo. Se dirigió hacia _las Tres Escobas_ y allí en la mesa más alejada de todas estaba su abuelo. Lo había reconocido por fotos que había en su casa.

—Remus Jhon Lupin. —dijo su abuelo mientras éste se sentaba. —Tiene gracia que tu padre te pusiera Jhon siendo ese mi nombre de pila.

—Mi padre lo quería después de todo. —dijo Remus con una sonrisa tensa.

—Tranquilo muchacho, yo quería mucho a tu padre, pero por aquel entonces yo era cínico y no supe verlo. Tu padre está muerto y no he podido decirle que todo está perdonado, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, tú eres mi nieto y por ende el heredero de toda mi fortuna.

—Gracias abuelo, pero no puedo aceptarlo, yo tengo una enfermedad y no…

—Sé que eres un hombre lobo Remus. —dijo John mientras Remus se ponía pálido y miraba de un lado para otro por si alguien los escuchaba.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —preguntó Lupin enfadado mientras sus ojos se volvían del color del oro fundido.

—Estuve allí cuando estabas inconsciente después de que te mordieran. Tu padre me llamó desconsolado y admito que lo que le dije no fue nada afortunado. Solo eres un hombre lobo una vez al mes, los demás días estás perfecto, además tienes ciertas habilidades mejoradas que nos vendrían muy bien. —dijo su abuelo mientras lo miraba con afecto

Para Remus, que lo aceptaran directamente por su condición era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, había llevado su secreto muy bien escondido, solo lo sabían sus mejores amigos, el director Dumbledore y la señora Promfrey, la enfermera.

—Gracias por aceptarme y no juzgarme. —dijo Remus conmovido.

—Basta de cursiladas, estamos aquí para hablar de negocios, vivirás conmigo en mi casa y estarás conmigo en todos los negocios que haga a partir de ahora, debes saber que la mayoría de los alquileres de Hosmeade me pertenece pero también algunos del callejón knockturn, no me mires así, la mayoría de las grandes familias tenemos negocios en ese callejón solo que son secretos. El mundo está demasiado dividido entre blanco y negro y más estos días. —dijo John mientras cogía un pergamino. — ¿Aceptas ser mi heredero, mi nieto?

Remus cogió el pergamino que era un contrato en donde su abuelo le heredaría todo a cambio de estar con él y ayudarlo en los negocios. Además debía comprometerse a sacar buenas notas y ser un muchacho aplicado. No había letra pequeña, le estaba ofreciendo un lugar en el mundo.

—Mi hijo fue lo mejor de mi vida, pero a veces los padres también nos equivocamos, no tendré ese error contigo, podrás tener la mujer que quieras. Estoy viejo y solo y los galeones que tengo no me hacen feliz, déjame que los gaste en ti. —dijo John pareciendo más viejo que nunca.

Remus se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba su abuelo y lo abrazó con fuerza, John que ya no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos, se tensó para después relajarse. Había echado tanto de menos el tener una familia.

—Acepto abuelo, no le defraudaré. —dijo Remus mientras firmada el contrato.

—Bueno es hora de irnos a casa, no te preocupes, mi casa tiene hectáreas de tierra alejada del valle, además tiene grandes protecciones y no podrás salir de ahí ni entrar en la casa cuando estés en tu condición. No habrá peligro. —dijo John mientras se acercaba a Remus y le apretaba con cariño el hombro.

Remus asintió a su caricia. Todavía estaba triste por la muerte de sus padres pero ahora tenía que ir hacia adelante.

**-0-**

Al día siguiente los hogares de las grandes familias así como los grandes empresarios de Gran Bretaña mágico se levantaron con la invitación de ser invitados a la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de Frank y Hermione Longbottom así como a la festividad del reencuentro de Hermione.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, reviews, favoritos y además. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto).**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, yo solo cojo mi imaginación y los personajes y los hago míos en forma de esta historia. Esta historia es totalmente Occ y no Canon. **

**Ojo: escenas de Slash/homosexual.**

**Capítulo 3**

Hermione no sabía que pensar, estaba en su lugar de nacimiento, con su verdadera familia, todo aquello que pensaba del pasado y de la gente que vivía en esa época estaba totalmente errada. A veces se sentía como en un sueño sobre todo cuando veía como Frank le sonreía, los comentarios cariñosos de su madre o las miradas sutiles de su padre cuando él creía que no la veía.

Era feliz; no era hipócrita, con la familia Granger había estado muy a gusto, pero a veces se sentía como una intrusa ya que sus padres muggles no entendían algunas cosas de la magia y tampoco podía enseñárselo por la prohibición de hacer magia en frente de gente no mágica siendo menor de diecisiete años. A veces se sentía mal por ser feliz, echaba de menos a sus amigos, pero en esos momentos recordaba las palabras que le dijo su madre cuando la vio abatida mirando por la ventana.

"_No sabemos dónde has estado querida, y entendemos que no quieras hablar de ello porque te resulta doloroso, pero estás aquí, en tu verdadero hogar, en el lugar en donde perteneces; si no te hubieran secuestrado todo hubiese sido perfecto pero lamentablemente la vida no lo quiso así, pero ahora estás con nosotros."_

Hermione recordaba como su estricta madre en ese momento se enjugó las lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza y ella no se quedó atrás. Su familia se estaba haciendo un gran hueco en su corazón.

**-0-**

La mañana después de su anunciado regreso en _El Profeta _una montaña de cartas inundó Longbottom Manor dándole la enhorabuena a Luke y a Augusta por el feliz reencuentro, siendo una Noble y Antigua familia de sangre pura fueron Luke y Frank quienes respondieron las cartas de forma escueta pero educada, adjuntando las invitaciones para el día 15 de Agosto, día en el cual se formaría una gran fiesta con baile. Mientras Augusta, y las tías ayudaban a Hermione a prepararse para el baile ya que Hermione no sabía nada de pasos de baile y de cómo comportarse en una fiesta de sociedad.

— ¿De verdad es necesario tanta parafernalia? —dijo Hermione cansada y dolorida por tantas correcciones.

—S, querida. La mayoría de los magos y brujan de buena familia saben estos pasos de baile desde que nacen. —dijo su tía abuela Algie.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien hija, dentro de poco dejaras de ser un patito para ser un delicado cisne. —dijo Augusta con una sonrisa burlona mientras Hermione hacia un mohín con la boca.

—Mañana por la mañana iremos de compras, debemos comprarte un vestido de gala para la ocasión así como túnicas escolares y demás cosas para el Colegio. —dijo Augusta mientras le corregía una mano.

— ¿Al Colegio? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida. No había pensado en ello.

—A Hogwarts querida, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Tu padre hablará mañana con el profesor Dumbledore, pero sabemos que no habrá ningún problema, ya que estás inscrita desde que naciste pero tendrá que hacer algún papeleo. —dijo Augusta con una sonrisa.

Hermione no sabía que pensar, le encantaba Hogwarts, pero volver al colegio en donde ella tenía tantos recuerdos felices con sus amigos y recuerdos horribles como la guerra que se sucedió allí.

— ¿Todo bien señoritas? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona Frank.

—Sí, tu hermana está haciendo grandes progresos, estará lista para la fiesta del sábado. ¿Habéis terminado tu padre y tú de escribir las contestaciones? —pregunto Augusta poniéndole la camisa bien a Frank.

—Sí, mi hermanita levanta pasiones y curiosidades. —dijo Frank mientras le quitaba la cinta del pelo a Hermione haciendo que su cabello cayera como en una cascada de rizos hasta media espalda. —Me gustas más con el pelo suelto, es tan rizado como el mío. —dijo Frank mientras se tocaba el pelo.

—Necesito tenerlo recogido para bailar. —dijo Hermione haciéndose un moño desordenado.

—El pelo rizado de los Longbottom, una maldición para las chicas. —dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

—No creo que sea para tanto Augusta. —dijo Luke dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa. —Tiene tu color castaño, y los ojos color ámbar como la abuela Longbottom.

—Una chica encantadora que ya tiene veinte propuestas de matrimonio. —dijo su tío abuelo mientras fumaba su pipa.

— ¿Qué? Solo tengo quince años, no quiero casarme todavía. —dijo Hermione sorprendida.

—Es algo normal en las familias sangre pura, pero tranquila Hermione que no aceptaremos ninguna, por ahora. —dijo su otro tío abuelo con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Tranquila Hermione, dejaremos que elijas a tu propio marido, no hay prisa. —dijo Augusta con una sonrisa.

—Si no quieres casarte no hay problema Hermione, ningún mago es lo suficiente bueno para ti. Mi niña se merece lo mejor. —dijo su padre con una expresión sombría. —Frank, espero que vigiles a tu hermana cuando estéis en el Colegio, no dejes que ningún niño se acerque a ella.

—Por su puesto padre, nadie se acercará a nuestra Hermione. —dijo Frank mientras blandía su varita con solemnidad simulando que era una espada.

Hermione se les quedó mirando con sorpresa y con felicidad.

—Vamos Hermione querida, tenemos que seguir practicando, ahora con tu hermano, ya que tendrás que bailar con casi todos los invitados masculinos. —dijo su madre mientras ponía de nuevo la música.

—Es tan maravilloso verlos juntos Luke. —dijo Augusta mientras su marido asentía mientras veía a sus dos hijos bailar riendo a carcajadas.

**-0-**

Era por la noche y la familia estaba cenando tranquilamente cuando una lechuza con el sello de Hogwarts se posó en el regazo de Luke y dejó una carta. Luke abrió la carta y empezó a leerla con el ceño fruncido.

—Cambio de planes cariño, el director Dumbledore me ha pedido que lleve a Hermione conmigo para que le haga la prueba de aptitud para saber en qué curso debe estar ya que no sabe su nivel de estudios. —dijo Luke mientras le pasaba la carta a su mujer.

— ¿Dumbledore está insinuando que nuestra niña no es inteligente? —musitó Augusta con furia contenida al ver insultada su familia

—Augusta por favor, solo será una prueba y seguro que nuestra niña la pasa enseguida. —dijo Luke mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿qué prueba? ¡No he estudiado nada! —Dijo Hermione nerviosa mientras soltaba los cubiertos. — ¿Y si la suspendo? ¿Y si no me dejan estar en sexto curso?

—Hermione cariño, tranquila, le he explicado tu situación al director y seguramente sea una prueba estándar, en el peor de los casos, seguro que te podrían repetir la prueba el día 1 de septiembre y yo mismo te daría clases. —dijo Luke mientras hacía sentar de nuevo a su hija.

—Además Hermione he visto cómo te manejas con la varita, haces cosas que ni siquiera yo había aprendido. —dijo Frank con una sonrisa haciendo que Hermione se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

Hermione se relajó en su asiento, ella era una chica estudiosa y había aprendido un montón de hechizos y encantamientos por su lucha con Voldemort y por la multitud de batallas que había pasado por lo que sabía que no tendría problema. La había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía como actuar cuando viera de nuevo a un joven Dumbledore.

—Bueno querida, mañana por la mañana iremos todos a Hogwarts, ya es hora que todos vean a nuestra niña. —dijo su tía abuela mientras los demás asentían.

Hermione sonrió, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan aceptada, su familia lo iba a dejar todo por ese día solo por acompañarle y darle apoyo moral. Sabía que su familia al ser de una Noble y Antigua Casa tenía muchos negocios y asuntos y los iban a aparcar por ella. Se sentía querida. Se sentía especial.

**-0-**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó muy temprano nerviosa por el examen que le iban a realizar; se había quedado hasta de madrugada estudiando algunos de los volúmenes que tenía Frank del colegio, sobre todo sus notas personas. No lo podía creer cuando las vio ya que sus letras eran idénticas y ordenadas.

— ¿Nerviosa Hermione? —preguntó Frank ya que había dormido con ella.

En realidad desde que Hermione había llegado a la mansión, Frank había dormido con ella, era como si su magia la necesitara a ella, como si la tuviera que tener cerca, para saber que todavía seguía allí, para protegerla; además, había descubierto que Hermione tenía muchas pesadillas por las noches y gracias a él podía despertarla y acurrucarla y enseguida se ponía a dormir. No le gustaban sus pesadillas, ya que lloraba en ellas y suplicaba que no le hicieran daño a un chico llamado Harry. Nunca le preguntó quién fue ese Harry, pero ella lo mencionaba todas las noches y lloraba por su muerte. Fran se sentía responsable de ella, él era el hermano mayor, y falló en protegerla cuando eran más jóvenes, fue ella quien lo salvó a él, porque la idea de su tía es que fuera él el que desapareciera y Hermione inconscientemente lo salvó.

Todavía se acordaba de los llantos de su madre y la cara afligida de su padre en cada cumpleaños, Frank no había celebrado ninguno, ya que sabía que ese día sus padres recordaban que le faltaba uno de sus hijos. Su padre había sido el que más había sufrido, ya que había sido su propia hermana la quien le había secuestrado a su propia hija. No fue difícil de imaginar quien había sido, ella era la única que podía entrar en la mansión ya que estaba en su sangre y no fue astuta ya que había dejado su firma mágica y su padre la reconoció. Pero su tía se había negado a decir nada y lo había negado hasta el cansancio. Nadie fuera de la familia había creído que su tía lo había hecho, pero su padre lo sabía bien y la sonrisa socarrona que le daba su tía a ellos cada vez que se encontraban era como puñaladas en su corazón. Recordaba una vez, cuando él tenía once años, la semana antes de ir a Hogwarts como se había encontrado a su tía en el callejón Diagón y se había reído al ver la cara de su madre al tocar las túnicas y el uniforme femenino, su madre se había erguido tan alta era y caminó con altanería hasta llegar adonde ella se encontraba y la abofeteó dejándole una marca. La bruja se quedó helada por la bofetada mientras él y su madre se iban de la tienda.

Pero ahora estaba en el pasado, su hermana estaba con ella, y su padre había pedido en el Ministerio una escolta especial para ella, aunque Hermione no sabía nada. Su padre se lo había dicho ya que sabían que su tía habría visto _El Profeta _y podría intentar de nuevo secuestrarla o incluso matarla. El auror escogido por su padre era Alastor Moody ya que aunque era un novato, sabía que era fuerte y tenía una gran determinación.

—Amita Hermione, amito Frank, vuestros padres y tíos os están esperando en el comedor principal para desayunar. —dijo la elfina domestica haciendo una reverencia.

Frank terminó de vestirse mientras Hermione intentaba peinar su pelo, al final se hizo un moño ya que no quería que le molestara mientras hacia sus exámenes. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al comedor y los dos se sentaron para desayunar.

—Hermione cariño sé que estas nerviosa, pero son solo unos exámenes. —dijo su padre mientras instaba a comer a su niña.

—No son unos exámenes normales, serán como los T.I.M.O.S. —dijo Hermione mientras recordaba una y otra vez todos los hechizos y encantamientos.

Augusta miró con complicidad a su marido mientras Frank intentaba en vano tranquilizar a Hermione mientras le metía las tostadas en la boca.

—Padre, madre, antes de ir a Hogwarts, ¿podemos ir a comprarme una varita? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—Cariño pero si tienes una. —dijo Luke mientras señala la varita que sobresalía del bolsillo de su hija.

—No es la mía, ásta perteneció a una bruja malvada, la tengo desde que ella se quedó con mi varita y cuando escapé un amigo pudo coger su varita y me la dio. —dijo Hermione disfrazando la verdad.

Sus padres se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que su hija apenas hablaba de donde había estado, pero por los pocos detalles que daba se intuía que su hija había pasado por algunas batallas y que probablemente había estado en la mira de algún mago oscuro.

—Por supuesto querida, iremos ahora mismo al Callejón Diagón, a la tienda de varitas de Ollivanders para conseguirte una varita y desde ahí iremos a Hogwarts por medio de un trasladador que nos dejará a las afueras del castillo. —dijo Luke mientras se levantaba de la silla.

La familia lo siguió y por medio de los polvos _flu _se dirigieron al callejón Diagón. Había muchas personas haciendo sus compras y se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a la familia Longbottom entera ya que desde el anuncio de que Hermione había vuelto no se había visto a ningún miembro de la familia salir de la mansión. Algunos de esos magos cuchicheaban y señalaban a Hermione con el dedo, por lo que Hermione se puso la capucha de su capa color negro.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a Ollivanders, el cual estaba en su mostrador y cuando vio a la familia abrió mucho los ojos.

—Familia Longbottom, ¿a qué debo el placer? —preguntó el fabricante de varitas.

—Ollivanders mi hija Hermione necesita de una de sus varitas. —dijo Luke con su voz monocorde.

Ollivander miró a la chica mientras ésta se quitaba la capucha y se dejaba ver. Hermione nerviosa por el escrutinio del mago tamborileó sus dedos en el mostrador, hasta que Ollivander con una reverencia, entró su almacén y empezó a sacar cajas y cajas de varitas.

Hermione empezó a coger una por una pero ninguna la notó como la suya, estaba empezando a desesperarse hasta que Ollivander trajo una varita envuelta en una caja de madera de vid.

—Veintisiete centímetros, madera de vid y una pluma de fénix albino, fénix muy antiguos y casi extintos. —Ollivander le dio esa varita a Hermione.

Hermione notó la magia resurgir de nuevo, su nueva varita complementaba su magia, la hacía más moldeable, la sentía como suya, y se sintió completa.

—Perfecto. —dijo Ollivander al ver las chispas color dorado que salían de la varita. —Serán 10 galeones. Un placer su visita.

La familia Longbottom salió de la tienda para dirigirse hasta el punto de aparición y de trasladadores. Hermione iba muy contenta con su varita, cosa que hizo muy felices a sus padres, ya que ellos solamente querían su felicidad y si ellos se la podían dar con esos pequeños detalles lo iban a hacer.

**-0-**

Llegaron a Hogwarts media hora antes de la hora prevista en donde una jovencísima profesora McGonagall les esperaba en la puerta.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts familia Longbotom, el director Dumbledore junto con los profesores y el director del Departamento de Títulos los esperan en el Gran Comedor.

La familia Longbottom entró en Hogwarts con elegancia mientras Hermione intentaba dominar sus nervios y le daba la mano a su padre mientras éste se la apretaba con fuerza para darle ánimos.

—Bienvenida familia Longbottom, no sabía que iban a venir todos. —dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba fijamente a la chica.

Hermione, sabiendo que Dumbledore era un experto en Legremencia, puso sus escudos de Oclumancia, había practicado mucho en las noches que hacia guardia en el bosque en la búsqueda de los horrocruses.

—Bien señorita Longbottom, tu examen va a empezar, será todo práctico y hablado.

Los padres, sus tíos y su hermano se sentaron en una de las sillas que estaban preparadas mientras los diferentes profesores le hacían preguntas a Hermione. Las preguntas iban de menor a mayor nivel. Los profesores vieron con asombro como la chica respondía con soltura dando datos que pocos conocían o que todavía se estaban investigando. Al final las preguntas se convirtieron en un debate de cualquier tema haciendo que Dumbledore al final cortara la conversación.

La parte práctica fue sencilla, Hermione notaba como su varita hacia la magia con solo pensarlo, estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer magia no verbal que los profesores al principio de la prueba se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

—Señorita Granger, ¿cómo sabe usted hacer magia no verbal si solo tiene quince años? —preguntó el profesor de encantamientos.

—Aprendo rápido y me gusta leer, a veces no te queda más remedio. —dijo Hermione dando respuestas escuetas.

Los exámenes siguieron, mientras los profesores se quedaban con la boca abierta viendo como la chica lo hacía a la primera y perfecto; incluso la traducción de runas y de Aritmancia, dos de lo asignaturas más difíciles; además, del examen de estudios muggles en los que ella corrigió al profesor haciendo que éste se pusiera roja por la vergüenza; en Herbología, la profesora Sprout se quedaba a cuadros en como Hermione cogía suavemente las plantas y las dominaba, pero lo más sorprendente fue el duelo que hizo con el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, el cual Dumbledore tuvo que parar porque cada vez los hechizos eran más oscuros.

—Señorita Longbottom, su nivel de estudios está por encima de los EXTASIS, ahora mismo podría darle el titulo de 12 EXTASIS Extraordinarios y muchos de los departamentos del Ministerio estarían encantados con usted. —dijo el Director encargado de dar los títulos.

—Muchas gracias señor Avery, pero me gustaría cursar con mi hermano sexto año y estar en Hogwarts. —dijo Hermione mientras su familia se ponía al lado de ella.

—Por supuesto señorita Longbottom, podrá cursar sexto curso con todos sus TIMOS con extraordinario, espero grandes cosas de usted y espero verla dentro de dos años para sus EXTASIS. —dijo el director Avery mientras firmaba los papeles y se los daba tanto al director Dumbledore y al señor Longbottom, él además se quedaba con otra para ponerla en sus archivos.

—Estupendo señorita Longbottom la espero el día 1 de septiembre para seleccionarla en una de las casas, aquí tiene la lista de los libros y de lo que debes comprar para el nuevo curso. —dijo el director Dumbledore mientras convocaba una lista.

Fue el señor Longbottom quien cogió la lista y dándole un apretón de manos tanto a Dumbledore como a Avery, la familia Longbottom se fue de nuevo para comer su almuerzo y para ir de nuevo al Callejón Diagón para comprar ahora si todos los materiales.

— ¿Ves cariño? No tenías nada de qué preocuparte has hecho unos exámenes excelentes. —dijo su tío abuelo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sabíamos que eras inteligente, pero no tanto. —dijo Luke mientras le revolvía el pelo y Hermione se ponía roja por la vergüenza.

—En donde estaba no tenía muchos amigos y cuando ellos jugaban al quidditch yo me iba a la biblioteca a estudiar o simplemente a leer. —dijo Hermione con melancolía mientras entraban en el restaurante.

En el restaurante _La Bella Dama_ la familia Longbottom se dispuso a almorzar, Frank vio la carta mientras Hermione miraba alrededor hasta que por poco se ahoga con su propia saliva, allí a seis mesas de ellos estaba Peter Pettigrew con una mujer mayor que seguramente sería su madre. Hermione lo miraba de soslayo hasta que una idea empezó a forjarse en su mente y en cuanto vio que la mujer iba hacia el baño, Hermione se excusó con su familia y fue al baño.

—_Imperio._ _—_dijo Hermione el hechizo de forma no verbal hacia la mujer.

La madre de Peter se quedó en blanco dejando caer la toalla que tenía en las manos.

—Vas a coger a tu hijo ya que estas muy enfadada con él por no conseguir los TIMOS necesarios, lo vas a quitar de Hogwarts ya que os vais a mudar a EEUU. —ordenó Hermione mientras la señora Pettigrew asentía.

Hermione salió del baño y volvió a su mesa, desde su sitio pudo observar como los Pettigrew discutían hasta que la mujer se hartó y cogió al muchacho por el brazo y salían del restaurante.

Hermione pasó el resto del almuerzo con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba en el pasado, pero ella iba a provechar su sabiduría del tiempo futuro para cambiar las cosas a mejor, no iba a permitir que Peter le amargara la vida a los futuros Potter o que Voldemort llegara al poder, ella sabía en donde estaban sus horrocruxes, no le iba a dejar el camino de rosas a él.

**-0-**

El resto del día la familia Longbottom pasó el día en el Callejón Diagón comprando los útiles del Colegio mas todo lo que Hermione y Frank querían; Hermione al principio se sentía cohibida al pedir las cosas, pero su padre al solo ver que se fijaba en algo se lo compraba sin pestañear, Hermione se quejó al principio de que estaban gastando demasiado dinero hasta que Augusta se la llevó aparte de la tienda de ropa en la que estaban:

—Hermione cariño, deja que tu padre te compre lo que quiera, ha estado quince años sin ti y es una forma de dar amor. —dijo Augusta mientras besaba la sien de su niña. —Además cariño, está mal que lo diga, pero nuestra familia tiene mucho dinero, somos unas de las familias más ricas de Gran Bretaña junto con los Potter, los Black y los Bones.

Hermione suspiró y se dejó abrazar por su madre. Augusta abrazó con fuerza a su hija, su ida hace tantos años la había hecho una mujer seria y fría de cara al mundo, en la intimidad, era una madre que lloraba la pérdida de su única hija.

**-0-**

En ese mismo día, los gemelos Prewett estaban muy nerviosos. Fabián y Gideon habían sentido un tirón el mismo día que habían visto a Andrómeda Black ser seleccionada por la casa de las serpientes. Encontrar a la mujer ideal siendo gemelos había sido una prioridad y ellos sabían que habían tenido mucha suerte al encontrarla pero también había sido muy duro. La joven Andrómeda tenía 11 años y era hija de una familia de una Noble Casa muy estricta y ellos tenían dieciséis años y aunque eran sangre pura, su familia no era noble aunque si antigua. Habían hablado con su familia enseguida y les apoyaron desde el principio pero al intentar hablar con el jefe de la familia Black siempre le habían dado negativas por parte de la mujer de éste.

Casi se habían rendido, casi habían intentado fijarse en otras mujeres, pero en ellos, siempre estaba la cara de Andrómeda y habían seguido su trayectoria por medio de amigos y familiares. Sabían que era una chica tímida, callada, y muy inteligente; la gente que hablaba de ella, la mayoría de las veces la describían muy triste y melancólica y eso hacía que su corazón les doliese.

Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y ese mes habían escrito directamente a Orión Black, ya que era el Jefe de la Familia Black y habían tenido una respuesta afirmativa.

Los gemelos estaban muy extasiados y nerviosos, habían hecho muchos planes y planeaban cortejar a Andrómeda. En cuanto vieron a los Black entrar por la puerta del restaurante se levantaron.

—Señores Black, señora Black, señorita Black, somos Fabián y Gideon Prewett, por favor tomen asiento. —dijo Fabián mientras Gideon estrechaba sus manos.

Orión, Cygnus, Druella y Andrómeda tomaron asiento, ésta última estaba entre ellos dos muy cohibida ya que los magos eran muy guapos y apuestos y por lo que pudo ver muy educados.

—Fabián y Gideon Prewett yo como Jefe de la Familia Black y mi hermano Cygnus como padre de Andrómeda estamos de acuerdo en su cortejo a nuestra chica. —dijo Orión mientras pedía el almuerzo.

— ¿La señorita Black está de acuerdo? —preguntó Gideon mientras Fabián la miraba con anhelo en sus ojos.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con el cortejo, espero que podamos conocernos adecuadamente. —dijo Andrómeda con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Druella iba a decir algo en contra pero Cygnus la cortó con la mirada ya que el contrato ya estaba hecho y él quería que su hija fuera feliz. Los gemelos Prewett eran dos magos sangre puras con buenos empleos y con un apellido antiguo, además se veían que iban a cuidar bien a su hija.

El almuerzo fue distendido y Andrómeda estaba muy feliz por este acontecimiento ya que se veían que los gemelos estaban pendientes de ella, quería conocerlos y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que esos chicos eran para ella.

**-0-**

La mañana del día de la fiesta de los dieciséis años de Frank y Hermione, además de la re incorporación de Hermione en la familia Longbottom, fue muy agitada. Los elfos domésticos iban de un lado hacia otro, Hermione fue levantada muy temprano para la prueba del vestido mientras su madre iba de un lado hacia otro para preparar el salón de baile y el comedor para la cena.

Hermione aguantó la mañana con humor, sabía que sus padres solo hacían esto por ella, porque estaban felices, porque era una tradición y porque querían agradecer a todas esas familias la ayuda dada ese día de su desaparición.

—Hermione, es mejor que duermas un poco, los invitados vendrán a las 20:00h., así que podrás dormir hasta las 19:00h. —dijo su tía abuela mientras su madre asentía.

— ¿Crees que lo haré bien tía? ¿Y si me tropiezo? ¿Y si se me olvidan los pasos? ¿Y si os pongo en evidencia? —preguntó Hermione con muchas dudas.

—Hermione cariño has ensayado mucho, si te tropiezas no pasará nada; si en el baile se te olvidan los pasos, tu padre y tu hermano te llevarán y no se notará y claro que nos pondrás en evidencia, eres nuestra niña, llamarás la atención. —dijo su tía mientras arropaba a Hermione en la cama y le besaba la frente.

—Gracias. —dijo Hermione mientras se dormía.

**-0-**

En Hodsmeade, en _Las Tres Escobas, _Remus Lupin bebía una cerveza de mantequilla mientras miraba su reloj; su abuelo no había estado muy de acuerdo en que saliera hoy ya que tenían la fiesta de los Longbottom y tenían que estar presentables.

—Espero que Peter tenga una buena excusa para avisarnos en tan poco tiempo. —dijo Sirius Black mientras se sentaba y pedía otra cerveza de mantequilla a la vez que saludaba a Remus. —A mi madre por poco le da un ataque, menos mal que Cissa ha hecho un berrinche porque su vestido no estaba perfecto.

—Hola chicos, espero que Peter venga pronto, a mi madre casi le da un ataque cuando le digo que tenía que salir hoy. —dijo James mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigos. —Peter no podría haber elegido peor día. Mis padres están de los nervios por la fiesta.

Mientras los chicos discutían de trivialidades, Peter apareció por la puerta un tanto apagado y triste.

—Peter, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué era tan urgente el vernos hoy? —preguntó Sirius ya que su padre le había dado solo un margen de una hora.

—Me voy chicos, mi madre se ha enfadado por solo tener cuatro TIMOS y nos mudamos a los EEUU con mis tíos de allí. —dijo Peter con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué? No puede ser. —dijo James mientras que Sirius y Remus se quedan boquiabiertos.

—Lo es, desde la muerte de mi padre, mi madre está muy rara y ahora quiere irse, nos vamos esta noche, ya ha hablado con el director y ha mandado mi expediente al colegio Salem de EEUU. —dijo Peter muy acongojado.

Los cuatro amigos se abrazaron con fuerza, era el fin de la era de los merodeadores.

—Joder, ahora que las cosas iban geniales; Remus está con su abuelo, mi padre ha dejado de ser idiota y Regulus y yo nos estamos acercando y James sigue siendo nuestro chico de siempre. —dijo Sirius muy enfadado por las circunstancias.

—Lo siento chicos, debo irme, os escribiré. —dijo Peter mientras salía del pub.

Los tres merodeadores se quedaron pasmados, habían perdido a un amigo y ahora estaban ellos solos. Salieron del pub y fueron hasta un callejón.

De pronto Remus cogió a Sirius y lo besó con fuerza mientras James besaba el cuello de Remus; después de ese beso, Remus besó a James y fue Sirius quien besaba el cuello de James; así mismo cuando los dos rompieron el beso, fueron James y Sirius quienes se besaron.

—Os he echado de menos. —dijo Remus mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigos y compañeros.

—Yo también, pero os veré esta noche. —dijo James mientras se tocaba el pelo.

—Os quiero, sois míos, no lo olvidéis. —dijo Sirius de forma posesiva.

Los dos chicos asintieron con una sonrisa antes de despedirse y de irse a sus respectivas casas.

Los tres merodeadores formaban un trio, se amaban y habían descubierto que se querían en su segundo año; eran hombres y se amaban aunque salían con chicas y practicaban el sexo con ellas, pero ellos tres era lo único inamovible, eran un trio consensuado, sabían que posiblemente dentro de unos años tendrían que casarse con alguna mujer pero sería secundaria porque el amor entre ellos tres era único, era mágico.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, reviews, favoritos y además. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto).**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


End file.
